


You and Me in The End

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: "Jemilla are you jealous?"





	You and Me in The End

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Você e Eu no Final](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888279) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

Zazzalil was in the hut with her wife, lying in her arms telling her what she had done in the hours they were apart.

It was strange how easily Zazzalil had gotten used to it. They had only been together for a few weeks, but that seemed something beyond certain, something that was meant to be.

"So all you and Keery did was gather fruit?" Jemilla said.

Her voice sounded strange, somewhat hesitant.

“Well, we talked and rested a bit”

"Anything more ?"

"Nothing I can think of ... what are you really asking Jemilla?"

“Nothing, just you two looked pretty happy when you came back”

"Yes, it was a fun afternoon ... Jemilla are you jealous?"

"No"

“Liar I can see in your face. It's kinda cute ”

“Ugh. Fine. Maybe I am a little. But can you blame me? You two have always been so close ... I always thought it would be you and Keery in the end, that's why I've never tried anything with you before. ”

Zazzalil was silent for a few seconds, considering what to say. It was pretty tempting to lie, but if it was her in Jemilla's position she would rather hear the truth.

“Yeah, I thought that too. For a while"

"Do you still want her?"

"I want you"

"That doesn't mean you don't want her, I had Clark but I soon met Claire and all the ..."

"And then you left them for me because you wanted me more than anyone else"

“Well it's a little more complicated than that”

“But that's essentially what happened, and I want you more than anyone. So just forget about the possibility of me and Keery romantically, okay? ”

"Okay"

Jemilla smiled and kissed her forehead.

And Zazzalil fell asleep with the certainty that she was where she should be.


End file.
